1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating mechanism, and more particularly to an elevating mechanism having a stable configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical elevating mechanism is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a base 11 and a board 10 supported in parallel above the base by a lazy tong construction 12 which includes a number of beams secured together by screws 13, at least one groove 14 formed in each of the base 11 and the board 10 for slidingly receiving the pin elements of the lazy tong construction 12, and a motor 15 for actuating the lazy tong construction so as to move the board 10 up and down; however, such an elevating mechanism has an unstable configuration and is apt to swing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages the conventional elevating mechanisms.